We're making history
by Quintossential
Summary: Takes place straight after Freak Nation, so it's just my Season 3. Will be M/L eventually. 4 X5s are looking for Zack. While mystery people who are connected to Max travel to TC at the same time Max is tempted to go to the dark side
1. My screwed social life can wait

1. My screwed social life can wait  
  
Diclaimer:I can dream right?... None of the characters from the show are mine and any characters that you havent heard of are, you know the dealio. I've a whole load of fics, so if something sounds like a tiny bit like something you've read then it's a coincedence, but if it sounds too much like it then sorry and please tell me.  
  
A/N: Please bear with me this is my first fic so it might take a while for me to update... Hey there are only so many hours in lesson time. Please review even if you like it or hate it but say why.  
  
Summary: This takes place straight after season Freak Nation. So it's just my season 3 how I'd want it... sort of. Anyways this is gonna be M/L eventually :D  
  
***  
  
  
  
"Now look what you've done" his hand tightened around mine as I watched the flag being blown. Not just any flag *our* flag. It symbloised everythin in our past. present ane hopefully our future.  
  
  
  
//'Cause we gonna need a flag when our transhuman drill team is marching down 5th Avenue in the St. Paddy's Day Parade'// I think I might just take Luke up on that.  
  
  
  
"Ya know we're gonna need a national anthem too", Alec muttered beside us, still staring transfixed at the flag "I'm sure some of us has some mockingbird DNA or something" he looked to Logan who smiled back. I noticed it wan't a smile at his remark but more of an unspoken understanding between the two.  
  
"Come on people, let's see what we can rustle up from military rations" I shouted to everyone, not making a move myself.  
  
  
  
"See ya in the mess hall" Alec muttered as he walked away.  
  
  
  
We were left alone and as Logan started to move I tugged his hand back.  
  
  
  
"We have to talk" I started. Why does everything hard I have to say to him always start with these words? Or is that just me?  
  
  
  
"I know"   
  
  
  
"You do?" I asked incredulously. Well what did you expect girl, the man ain't stupid   
  
  
  
"Yeah and it's okay, I know that this doesn't change anything", he indicated our holding hands "I mean, I know you're with - Alec" I could see he tried to hide his distaste for the word, but failed. "It doesn't matter" he turned away and unlocked his hand from mine.  
  
  
  
Guess he is stupid I couldn't help thinking. I felt terrible. I wanted to pull him back and tell him it wasn't true, that I wanted to be with him not Alec, but the words just died in my throat as I watched (in slow motion it seemed) walk away from me. I kept trying to tell myself that it was for his own good but I couldn't stop myself as I ran up to him, wanting to tell him the truth once and for all, not caring if he hated me, I knew it was selfish. I knew that there was a chance he would forgive me and we'd become proper friends again, get that close that I could kill him but I didn't care. I got as close as I dared before he turned to me.  
  
  
  
"Max, don't" his voice was low and painful, he looked down as he said it, as if he couldn't look at me. There was an odd pain in my chest as I watched him try to get the words out.  
  
  
  
"But-" I had to explain to him... to make him see  
  
  
  
"Please Max, I always got your back, but", he swallowed.  
  
  
  
"But?" he smiled at me and for a second, relief washed over me, but it didn't last for long as a sober look appeared in his eyes as he opened his mouth, but he didn't say anything more as Mole came running out to us. When he reached us he eyed Logan with distaste but all he did was sigh and put his hands on his hips.  
  
  
  
"There a problem?" I couldn't help but sound angry at him.  
  
  
  
"Yeah" he seemed unperturbed by my outburst.  
  
  
  
"Well" I nearly shouted at him.  
  
  
  
"Couple of protestors are trying to get in, we're running low on supplies, no clean water", and he paused "and I need more cigars"  
  
  
  
It was my turn to sigh at him, I gave Logan a 'we'll finish this later' look but he looked like he didn't get the message.  
  
  
  
"Okay" I muttered moodily and walked inside with Mole, I noticed Logan didn't walk in with me but I had to push those matters far away from my mind. My screwed social life can wait until I've saved our own lil nation. 


	2. Thank God for Cindy

3.Thank God for Cindy  
  
Thanks for those who reviewed and such, if you haven't and you're not gonna anytime soon then just read. Things will probably be moving kinda slow here so sorry in advance.  
  
***  
  
"There has to be something edible around here," I said frustrated.  
  
  
  
"We've looked" said Mole.  
  
  
  
"Well look again, maybe there's some semi-toxic sludge you can survive on" I spat at him. I didn't mean to sound so pissy, but it's stressful looking after freak nation. To be honest I was surprised that I was being like this.  
  
  
  
"Yes ma'am" Mole mock saluted me and went off to get a team for exploration.  
  
  
  
"What's got your panties in a twist? Or should I ask who?" Alec appeared annoyingly as he pointed out Logan inspecting some ancient equipment  
  
  
  
"Just shut up Alec!" I blew up at him, full force at him and stormed off, transgenics clearing a way for me. I had to admit, even if I kinda lost my leadership position and such, it was worth it to see the look on Alec's face.  
  
  
  
"Hey boo" Cindy grabbed my arm as I stormed passed her. My mood softened a bit when I saw who it was. "What was that all about?" she looked at me questioningly. Frustrated I crossed my arms and faced her.  
  
  
  
"Just having a bad day," I offered hoping it would be enough to get her off my case.   
  
  
  
"Yeah, and Sketchy is just a tiny bit dense" I smiled at her, she always knew how to stop me from erupting. "Now I figure, Logan still don't know you been decievin' him", she held up a finger to silence me "now don't give me the whole 411, Original Cindy knows the dealio but yo' man don't deserve to be lied and treated like that", I sighed knowing she had a point "damn straight, now go march yo' ass down to infirmary and come correct on yo' love bug bitch and yo' in business", I smiled truly this time "well what you waitin' fo' boo? Scoot yo' ass down to infirmary" she smiled with me.  
  
  
  
"Thanks boo" I bumped fists with her.  
  
  
  
"Anytime sugar, Original Cindy's got ya back"  
  
I walked down to the infirmary feeling lighter than I had for a while, although a little guilty. The infirmary wasn't anything more than a large room full of old equipment. Joshua and a few X6s moved a few beds in, but there were only a few first aid kits. A couple of transgenics from the medical division were trying to set up base here. A young soldier stood up to salute me but I shook his head and made him sit back down.  
  
  
  
"What brings you here commander?" asked a transgenic in her 20s. She had light brown hair that was clipped up and had a white doctors coat on, I couldn't help but feel uneasy about the whole commander thing, too much like Manticore, but I couldn't really worry about then.  
  
  
  
"I was just how far along you're set up here"  
  
  
  
"Well ma'am" she looked around her "not very good, I'm the only one from the medical division here, and the rest are just X series who excelled in field med. There is no proper equipment... actually things are going really bad" she looked around helplessly.  
  
  
  
"Hey, it's not a problem, just getting an update" the other woman exhaled the breath she was holding but I couldn't help feeling disappointed.  
  
  
  
"Well I'm eigh-Phillia" she looked a little proud of herself then, stating her name as opposed to her designation that nearly slipped out "but Phil is okay" I smiled at her, eventually everyone here was starting to think of themselves as people, not soldiers, gotta be a good step.  
  
  
  
"Max, and don't worry about the infirmary Phil, just try and get it up and running when you can" she smiled gratefully and carried on inspecting the chemicals in the rickety cabinets.  
  
  
  
I sighed again and got back to command centre   
  
***  
  
"What was your intention?!" inquired an angry, authoritive voice.  
  
  
  
"Much more useful than yours" replied a calm voice, void of emotion.  
  
  
  
"Meaning?"  
  
  
  
"I don't see the point of going over this again"  
  
  
  
"Meaning?!"  
  
  
  
"Look, I did you a favour and I don't know why you resent me so much for it" the other man was about to open his mouth to say something else when a woman walked in, she wore an expensive suit and heels that made the two men fall silent instantly as if they were spellbounded by the noise.  
  
  
  
"Sir", she spoke to the calmer man, in a similiar calm voice "I think you should divert your attention to something more pressing" she switched on a device and twiddled with a knob until a clear picture could be seen on the screen. 


	3. Butt kisser

4. Butt kisser  
  
Thanks again for the reviews everyone, and sorry if this is really confusing hopefully everything will be explained soon enough.  
  
***  
  
"So we got nothing," I confirmed with Mole.  
  
"Not even anything remotely edible, or smoke-able"  
  
"Damn!" I exclaimed, this definitely weren't good.  
  
  
  
"We gonna have to send people out and bring in supplies"  
  
"How? Protestors, police and the National Guard are gonna be on our ass if any of us set a claw outside, the bitches got all the exits blocked"  
  
"Th-the sewers" Joshua offered.  
  
"That could work but we'd need someone on the outside to provide with no questions asked" Alec strategised with us, but staying unusually quiet as if he was trying to avoid an argument again.  
  
"But we'd have to do it soon" everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
  
  
"So what do we do?" Alec asked.  
  
  
  
***  
  
"That's interesting," commented the calm voice.  
  
"More than just interesting" said the other male voice thoughtfully, seeming to have forgotten his argument with the other man.  
  
"So what'll be executed next?" asked the woman.  
  
"We wait," stated the older, calmer man.  
  
"Just wait? We can't just sit here, we have to - "  
  
"Interfere?" the other man grumbled in defeat "don't be so childish, if we go in there straight away we stand a risk of compromising the situation," the calm man reasoned "don't you think?" he addressed the woman.  
  
  
  
"Yes sir, I believe that would be the best course of action," she agreed.  
  
  
  
"Butt kisser" the angry man muttered under his breath.  
  
***  
  
"Little fella" Joshua ran up to me as I was inspecting other TC buildings.  
  
"Hey big fella, what's up?"  
  
"Normal is on the tube, wants to speak with 'missy miss'" he imitated Normal uncannily.  
  
"'Kai lead me to him" I followed Joshua to command centre where all the satellite linkups were.   
  
  
  
I nearly smiled at the picture of my old uptight boss in a green camouflage sweater, seemingly dressed for the occasion. Somehow it didn't seem unusual that Normal had a little satalite TV linkup in Jam Pony, judging by the earpiece my boss was famous for having (the rumours stated) it surgically stuck to his head. From somewhere it occured to me that Normal might have swapped some lingerie for it, but I dismissed the thought pretty quickly.  
  
"Well where the firetruck were you Max? Bip" I couldn't help but smile at how, well *normal*, Normal seemed. 


	4. Guess who's back

A/N:This is in celebration of the final ep of Dark Angel Freak Nation airing today at 7:35pm on Channel 5 here in the UK (sorry if I spoilt some UK readers with this). Today I'm gonna watch it again and just be happy with the season finale. Then I'm going to find a way to get to the US, get in the FOX building and torture the peeps in charge with reality TV shows until they crack so DA can come back. It's a wonderful dream anyway.....  
  
***  
  
"I was deplyed in the field. Don't hold it against me"  
  
  
  
"Well a genetically empowered birdie told me your people need supplies" I shot an accusing look at Alec who did deliberately didn't look at me.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, to bad I just can't get fired. So what do ya think 'bout it?"  
  
  
  
"I think... we should send someone on a hot run to Terminal City"  
  
  
  
"Well I'd need the package, or packages to be delivered especially"  
  
  
  
"It's what I pay these bums for"  
  
  
  
"Yo Normal, tha will of the Almighty states that tha workers of tha most high must be given work breaks" shouted a familiar voice offscreen.  
  
  
  
"Hey man!" Sketchy bounded up to the screen like a dog to it's master when he heard the familiar Jamaican accent was heard. "Herbal man, what happened? You said you were skippin' town with your woman"   
  
  
  
I smiled as I knew who that voice belonged to, I looked behind me and saw that Alec looked confused yet amused and Cindy looked nearly as happy as Sketch.  
  
  
  
"Hey Sketchy" they was a scuffling noise as Normal's face was pushed out of the way and was replaced by none other than Herbal Thought's.  
  
  
  
"No personal buissness in work hours!" Normal shouted in the background.   
  
  
  
"Sketchy mon, my womon wanted to come back, she missed tha green pastures of home"  
  
  
  
"That's hecric" said Sketchy smiling.  
  
  
  
"Here hot run" Normal seemed to have recovered from the little scuffle and was loading Herbal with a pile of brown packages.  
  
  
  
"But tha almighty states-"  
  
  
  
"That you should deliver these packages to their rightful homes and carry this on in personal time or else you want to be punished by fire" Herbal kissed his teeth and nodded to Sketchy one last time before disappearing offscreen.  
  
  
  
"Bums" I heard Normal say when he appeared back on.  
  
  
  
"So what's the game plan?" I asked him smiling at his newest employee.  
  
  
  
"Well first we need to get our men-" Cindy coughed behind me "and woman out of there"  
  
  
  
"Good plan, but how?" Alec spoke up.  
  
  
  
"Sewers" Joshua suggested again.  
  
  
  
"So we get them out... then what?" I asked.  
  
  
  
"We help you get you and yours what you need. Of course I'd need my trusted employees behind me"  
  
  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Cindy accused.  
  
  
  
"Huh? I don't get it do we still get paid"  
  
  
  
"Idiots" Normal muttered to the both of them. Sketchy still looked confused as we discussed our plans further.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"We should split up" said a male voice quietly, being careful not to make any noise as he walked through the woods.  
  
  
  
"No way, strength in numbers"  
  
  
  
"Maybe we should've stayed where we were"  
  
  
  
"Where there's no point turning back now"  
  
  
  
"So what's been goin on" asked the first voice.  
  
  
  
"Well Maxie and Zack are alive but Max is holed up in TC and Zack doesn't have any memory of who he is. Manticore's caput but mostly everyone got let out. Lydecker's missing and there's this mystery Sandeman creator guy that's linked with Manticore the freaky cult freaks and White" explained a young woman  
  
  
  
"The guy that wants us all dead right? 'Cause it's a safe guess, everyone wants us dead in one way or another" joked a second young woman.  
  
  
  
"Yeah so where are we going again?" asked another man, adding the group up to four, two girls and two boys.  
  
  
  
"To Zack, how many bitchin' times do I have to tell ya Krit"  
  
  
  
"Chill Syl, don't bust a gut" 'Krit' soothed.  
  
  
  
"How much further?" asked the other girl.  
  
  
  
"Just a couple more cliks" answered the leader man.  
  
  
  
"Hey let's play a game to pass the time" suggested Krit cheerfully.  
  
  
  
"Game? What could we possibly play in the woods"  
  
  
  
"Ooh, eye spy" said Krit, and without waiting for an answer he started to play, "eye spy with my little eye, something beginning with-DUCK!"  
  
  
  
The four X5s ducked just in time to hear the sound of bullets, that could've been their last whizzing over their heads into the green foliage.  
  
  
  
"Told you we should have split up" muttered Zane into the earthy ground where he lay.  
  
  
  
***  
  
"We were ordered to stay put" a voice stated bluntly.  
  
  
  
"Since when have you taken orders from that jerk" the angry man indicated the other, calmer man in the next room.  
  
  
  
The young man was silent for a minute thinking that statement over.  
  
  
  
"When do we leave?" the older man smiled, satisfied at his decision.  
  
  
  
***  
  
A/N: Even as I'm writing this Charmed is about to start on Channel 5... straight after that Dark Angel is on. So this piece is for DA... and the soon madness of the FOX people once I'm through with them, *cue evil laugh* 


	5. On the way

A/N: I can't believe I haven't been able to write for this. I kinda have an outline but I really need to plan the little things better. My weakness is that I wanna get to the good parts too soon. Anyway, really sorry for leaving this for too long but I'll try to try my best from now on. But hey you probably don't care so here is the next peice. Hope you like.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"So we do this at night?" asked again. Cindy, always annoyed at Sketchy's massive stupidity smacked him across the head.  
  
  
  
"How many times fool!"  
  
  
  
"Ow, Cindy you didn't have to do that" said Sketchy, rubbing his head with a lost puppy expression on his face.  
  
  
  
"You're right, I might've destroyed any hope you ever had for a brain" Sketchy frowned, now with the expression of an upset toddler.  
  
  
  
In the distance Mole watched as the crew went over their plans. Chewing one of his last cigars, trying to make the most of it, he seemed doubtful of the whole thing. He sighed angrily and put his cigar away. Saving it for a more stressful day.  
  
  
  
"You're angry" Joshua stated next to him. As if appearing out of nowhere.  
  
  
  
"No, well... yeah. I just want this whole affair kept between us that's all"  
  
  
  
"Oh, Cindy and his friends aren't good enough for you" the canine-human hybrieed nearly growled, turning away from Mole.  
  
  
  
"That's not what I said" explained Mole, who even though wasn't much of a socializer secretely valued Joshua's friendship.  
  
  
  
"It's what you meant" said Joshua defending his friends.  
  
  
  
"Family buissness should be kept between family"  
  
  
  
"They *are* family... more than any of you could of been" Joshua retaliated.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Zane, acting as C.O, quickly signaled to the other X5s to crawl behind the shooters and attack from behind. Silently crawling through the leaves, the four X5s managed to get behind the shooters no problem. Syl snatched the gun from behind armoured shooter and knocked him out with it. Her brothers and sister were doing the same around her. She quickly pointed the gun and fired it at a shooter on her left who dared to fire at Krit. Satisfied she was out of danger she headed off to see if anyone else needed help.  
  
  
  
Within no time the four X5s had the whole situation under control. Zane, with a new pistol in hand walked cautiously around the fallen bodies, checking if any of them had any fight left in them. He took out an important looking badge from who looked like the leader, the most beefed up one.  
  
  
  
"It's NSA" he stated, dropping the badge to the ground.  
  
  
  
"Damn, you think there's more of them?" Krit asked concerned.  
  
  
  
"No, they were probably just monitoring everyone coming in and out, suspected we were transgenics and shot first ask questions later"  
  
  
  
"We really should be more careful huh?" said Syl.  
  
  
  
"Yep"  
  
  
  
"Come on" Zane said.  
  
  
  
The four, now with newly aquired weapons continued their journey to their brother Zack.  
  
  
  
***  
  
"All packed?" asked the older man, a hint of excitement in his voice.  
  
  
  
"Got everything" replied the young man, at the same time slinging a bag over his shoulder.  
  
  
  
"Right, well we better get moving" the other man picked up his own bag and carried it in the same fashion "it's a long way to Seattle"  
  
  
  
***  
  
A/N If anyone watches Charmed I wanna start a DA and Charmed crossover if you're interested. Anyways, review and say what you like or/and don't like. Safe 


	6. Can you guess who it is yet?

A/N: I'm thinking that I'll start my crossover when I run out of juice for this piece, I want it to be totally different so I won't get the two confused. Thanks for the reviews people, greatly appreciated. If things are in // \\ it means it's a flashback, " " is speech and ' ' is Max thinking.  
  
***  
  
As another night at Terminal City was falling I couldn't help but to have a feeling of peacefulness. To me the dark was always peaceful. There were shadows, dark memories there that threatened to break you, but I always thought of that as a source of comfort. That I was still human, still there fighting the good fight, still able to feel, remember and despite of that, grow stronger. Maybe one day become strong enough to overcome those shadows, and maybe beyond that. find some light.  
  
I took a deep breath, getting Logan and the others out was risky enough, even more so when every cop, agent and protestor were watching every exit. None of us were certain whether the sewers were being guarded too so I asked a few X5s and Joshua (who knew the sewers pretty much better than anyone else) to go with them for protection and navigation.  
  
We figured that they should be dropped off at Joshua's; Sandeman's old place, and go their separate ways from there. I knew that I had to talk to Logan before he went, I might not get another chance. Taking another deep breath I spotted him, looking at what he could salvage from old computer parts. I walked up to him and gently tapped the wall next to me.  
  
"Knock knock" I said as cheerful as I could as he turned around.  
  
***  
  
"Things must be pretty tense for Max now" said Syl.  
  
The four X5s had set up camp but avoided lighting a fire as it might give away their position to some more NSA people. It wasn't as if they need it though. Thanks to their genetic make-up it made it possible for them to see in the dark and to survive the extreme cold.  
  
"Must be, we are droppin' in on baby sister though right?" asked her sister.  
  
"Of course" replied Zane "just after we get to Zack.  
  
"But I thought he couldn't remember anything"  
  
"He will," said Krit confidently "he's got the four of us to help him.  
  
"How 'bout good ol' Lydecker?"  
  
"Still missing, but with our luck he'll turn up"  
  
"Hopefully in a morgue" said the other woman bitterly.  
  
"How do you know all this?" asked Zane willing to change the subject.  
  
"Logan's been keeping in touch," explained Krit.  
  
"And Max hasn't?" asked the other X5 female, sounding a bit upset.  
  
"She's had a lot on her plate" said Syl.  
  
"So that's a no" she said, sounded downhearted.  
  
***  
  
"They're not here sir," reported the woman.  
  
"Yes, I guessed that they would leave," replied the calm man.  
  
"Sir? The only thing keeping us from heading to Seattle ourselves-"  
  
"Yes, I am quite aware of the circumstances"  
  
"So does that mean." said the woman trailing off.  
  
"I will think it over," he said, answering the unanswered question "until I decide, kindly stay please"  
  
"Of course" the woman nodded and walked off.  
  
***  
  
An old country song played from the car radio, the younger man hastily leaned forward to change the radio station. The older man smiled and kept on driving.  
  
"You know I was listening to that"  
  
"You were? Oh well" he kept on fiddling with the radio, tuning it to all the stations.  
  
"Do you mind changing it back?"  
  
"Yes, yes I do"  
  
Over the radio came a news caster's voice: 'and as another night falls on Terminal City it seems both sides of the fence are waiting it out, both watching to see which side- wait. it seems there is movement on the other side'  
  
"Turn it up!" the older man ordered, the younger man who didn't even flinch at the other man's outburst turned up the volume.  
  
Soon both were listening attentively.  
  
'Yes, 3 transgenics are approaching the gates as sounds of guns cocking fills the air'  
  
*** (A bit before they approached the gate)  
  
"Alec and Mole, come with me" both of them nodded and joined me although wondering what I was planning next.  
  
Well to me it was simple, for a further precaution of getting my friends to the outside we would walk out and attempt negotiations with Detective Clemtente, if he was willing. I just hoped I wasn't gonna start a blood bath.  
  
My conversation with Logan. boy was that a disaster.  
  
//"Hey" he smiled, probably the last smile I was ever gonna get from him.  
  
"Hey" I smiled back, I felt a familiar burning sensation "I just needed to talk to you 'bout something" sensing it was important he sat down and gestured me to do the same.  
  
Sitting down I kept on "I realise that things are still a little awkward between us" 'You got that right' I thought.  
  
He looked a little confused; we were getting better by that point, figures it would be down to me to bring it all crashing down. It was then that I noticed how cute he looked when he was confused; actually, he looks pretty damn cute all the time.  
  
"Max, what is this about?"  
  
"It's about us" 'Oh yeah I'd like to have a little bit of us going on'  
  
"What about us?"\\  
  
"Max where are we going?" Mole asked me, jolting me back to the present.  
  
"The fence" I stated.  
  
"The fence" Alec repeated "for what? A shower of bullets  
  
'I need a shower' I thought desperately.  
  
It was hard enough concentrating on what I was about to do without Alec bothering me.  
  
'You mean getting yourself all hot and bothered 'cause of Alec?' a sly voice thought in my head.  
  
I stopped abruptly and Alec and Mole nearly crashed into me.  
  
"You okay?" Mole asked. I struggled not to turn around so I carried in walking.  
  
"Alec, go back and swap with Gem" 'Good keep away temptation, I figure Mole shouldn't be a problem'  
  
"Why?" he asked curiously "don't tell me you're concerned about my safety" I was really getting angry now.  
  
"Please" I said, halfway between anger and desperation.  
  
"Okay" and he went back. A couple of minutes later Gem joined us, holding her baby girl in her arms.  
  
Gem, who must've sensed what I was going through said that she'd keep my back if I ever showed signs of going over to the dark side.  
  
//"Well you see, with us. I lied to you" 'Good straight to the point, Oh God, there he goes looking all cute again'  
  
"Lied to me how?"  
  
"When I told you. that it was over between us"  
  
"What do you mean?" there was an urgency in his voice.  
  
'Dammit, he's gonna hate me, I can see it in his eyes' "Please don't hate me," I nearly pleaded with him.  
  
"You're not with Alec are you?" his voice was low, but he didn't have to be loud to sound angry.  
  
As if signing my own death sentence I shook my head. He shook his head as well and looked to the floor. Ashamed he turned away and stood up.  
  
"Don't hate me," I barely whispered to him 'Love me' I dared to think.  
  
"I.need some time" I turned to him, watching him struggle with his words "you didn't have to lie to me you know"  
  
I dared to look in to those eyes; those deep eyes and I knew he was right. I also knew all the pain I caused him.  
  
"I'm sorry," I whispered to him. He closed his eyes for a second and breathed out.  
  
"So am I" he said just as quietly and walked away from me. again.  
  
It was then when I was sure that I had lost him that I found the words "I love you" \\  
  
"Well here we are" said Mole as we neared the fence.  
  
I knew we had to be strong, not just for me but also for all of these people. Now was not the time to break down. I had to be better than that. Taking yet another breath I walked up to the separation between our people and theirs.  
  
'Well this should be interesting' I thought.  
  
***  
  
A/N: I was just wondering if any of you have any ideas on who the mystery people are. 'Cause some of them aren't named. I'm just wondering. Thanks again to all the reviews, like Sea Siren who gave me a lot of encouragement and very good advice. Safe 


	7. Hundred mill' dollar question

A/N: Well, here's another piece, I really wanna hurry up and get to the good bits soon, it's been kinda boring so far, so an extra thanks to readers.  
  
***  
  
"Step on it!" this time the younger man was commanding.  
  
"I'm going as fast as I can"  
  
"Bullshit, give me the wheel" he instructed.  
  
The other man quickly pulled over and the two swapped seats.  
  
"Be gentle with her," the older man muttered as he was pushed back into his seat by the force of the vehicle.  
  
***  
  
"Hey there, looking for me?" I shouted to the various people in one kind of uniform or another.  
  
A shaking policeman pointed his gun at me and shouted a bit too loud, as if he expected us not to understand English "Put down your weapons!" his was unsuccessfully trying to stop his gun from shaking.  
  
"I think you should put down yours first!" said Mole, as calm as ever, shotgun over his shoulder.  
  
I seemed that Mole talking to them didn't help as many tightened their grips on their guns. I could see why though, Mole was like an oversized desert lizard; it was likely he would freak them out.  
  
"No way!" the policeman said.  
  
"No way" he replied with a small shrug if his shoulders.  
  
"Boys, cool it" I directed to Mole and 'Sergeant Shaky' "I'm looking for a detective Clemente, anyone seen him?"  
  
"He's on his coffee break," shouted a voice in the crowd.  
  
"Excuse me" a man in an army get up spoke up, he actually looked kinda familiar.  
  
"You're excused" I said sweetly, a hint of sarcasm in my voice.  
  
"Excuse me *miss*" the sarcasm in his voice and the hatred in his eyes was plain "but until further notice, I'm the one who you should be speaking to"  
  
"That's coo', well could you go get Detective Clemente from his break then?"  
  
"I've told you, I'm in charge here," his voice sounded calm enough but I could tell there was a lot of anger bubbling just below the surface.  
  
"I've told *you*, I'm looking for Detective Clemente"  
  
"This goes way beyond just a local matter now"  
  
"That really doesn't bother me, so if you want a peaceful end to this it really shouldn't bother you either, so could you possibly go find Detective Clemente and tell him that Max needs to talk to him"  
  
"Is that a threat?"  
  
"Idiots" Mole muttered. I smiled sweetly, trying to keep myself under control.  
  
"Just give him the message, the ball's in his court now"  
  
Together, all three of us headed back to the bio toxic wasteland we were calling home.  
  
***  
  
"Nearly there" Joshua soothed the three. They smiled gratefully, despite the rotten smell the sewers provided.  
  
"What's up boo?" Cindy asked Logan.  
  
"It's- "  
  
"Max" Cindy answered right, he nodded weakly.  
  
"What's been going down now?"  
  
"She, she told me she was lying about- "  
  
"Yeah, I hear ya, she came correct on that Alec thing"  
  
Logan seemed too emotionally distressed to be mad at the fact that everyone knew Max was lying to him, but no one was bothered to tell him the truth.  
  
"Of course, the hundred, mill' dollar question is: what are you gonna do 'bout it"  
  
"You are gonna talk to her right?" at his lack of response, Cindy was surprised to say the least 2right?" she said more forcibly.  
  
"Right. Right"  
  
"So what else is there?" asked Cindy, as if able to read Logan like an open book.  
  
"It's just" he struggled to find the words "she didn't seem. I dunno, maybe I'm just imagining it"  
  
"Well you got some pretty powerful imagination if that's what's getting' ya all vexed"  
  
"It seemed as if her mind was somewhere else, like she was having trouble concentrating or something"  
  
"Well my girl's been under a lot of stress"  
  
"I know, but it just seemed like something else"  
  
"Hmm. well aiight"  
  
"Sketchy asked enthusiastically.  
  
"Plan?" asked Cindy.  
  
"Yeah, I mean, we're helping Max on the outside right? So what'll we be doing?"  
  
"I suppose we should just keep an eye on the transgenics on the outside, you being a reporter and all it's your duty to get out all of the facts. Don't let the media try and corrupt them"  
  
"Cool" he smiled.  
  
"How 'bout me?"  
  
"Supplies, Alec gave us a list of people he knows, you gotta talk to them, try and score Terminal City some food"  
  
"Aiight, so where does that leave you?"  
  
"I can talk to Eyes Only, see what he can do for us"  
  
"Things are gonna come correct" Cindy said with confidence.  
  
"Yeah, Joshua agreed "here, a left"  
  
The group turned, and with the knowledge that they were doing something helpful for Max, things were looking up. To them the sewers never smelt so hopeful.  
  
***  
  
A/N: Pretty uneventful, but I wanna step it up so I can get to the good stuff real quick. That's if my muse lets me. Is it just me, or are some reviews aren't showing up? Cuz it says I have like 22 or something but there are only 19 or so. Has that happened to you? Man I didn't know my writing sucked that bad that they couldn't even show the reviews. Safe. 


End file.
